bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dai Sanji
Dai Sanji '(lit, Japanease for Havoc, 大惨事) is the lieutenant of the Second Division under the headship of Shihouin Kurama. She wields the deadly and intricate fire Zanpakuto: ''Chōshinsei, (lit, Japanease for Supernova, 超新星). Appearance Dai Sanji is an attractive and physically toned woman, rowdy raven colored hair, topped with a small hair bun, the rest of the hair forming bangs across her forehead, and two long bangs down either side of her face. Dai Sanji has a plain white complexion, with honest charcoal eyes. Wearing a speciality Shinigami's robes, a high collar, pure black with a small chest plate on the front; much like as do Samurai wear. Along with this; Dai Sanji has two shoulder plates of similiar Samurai basics, fingerless gloves, with plates covering the back of her arm and hand. Taba and sandals on her feet, Dai Sanji wears a sash across her chest similiar to bandage wrapping. Personality Dai Sanji personality is punctuated by many traits, the positives being: Bravery, cunning, subtlety, and loyalty. Her negative traits being: defensive, manipulative, hot tempered, and rude. Brave in the sense that Dai Sanji is not afraid to die for her beliefs and cause, Dai Sanji is willing to take on many odds that stack against her in order to protect her superiors or others that would need saving. Cunning, Dai is clever and puts her wits to both the battlefield and at the home; intelligence in taking notice of smaller details, analyzing, and mathmatically focused. Subtle, Dai Sanji is quite the artist when it comes to figuring out ways to get her way, or insult people that she deems lesser then her; in whatever fashion that may be. Loyal to a strong point, Dai Sanji is unwilling to give in to forces of evil, and possesses a very strong will power. This is noted to the Soul Society, the Gotei 13, and her own division. Rather then dying to such foes then give up her own cause, or betray her own people; Dai Sanji has taken this to a morally questioned stance. This stance being that Dai Sanji has volunteered many times to undergo, and self inflicted torture to toughen her self up; both mentally, and physically. Being defensive comes instinctive for Dai Sanji, as she takes offense quite easily to people questioning her skills, accusing her, as well as simple things such as people insulting her looks. Manipulative, Dai Sanji does not like to be the one not in control; and this is seen in her daily life, getting others to do things for her, as well as swaying others to side with her. This helps her with hostage situations, but also makes her a rather seemingly fickle friend, who would rather use them, then trully care for them. With such a short fuse, Dai Sanji puts the saying 'a woman scorned' to it's epitome. Dai Sanji has taught herself many anger management exercises; but these rarely work. She perfers to settle her issues with others by getting them humilated, hurt (be it emotional or physical). Rude as well, Dai Sanji is no means shy of insulting her foes, as this is where her rudeness stays put, mostly in attempts to agitate or distract an opponent. Background Childhood Being born into a small family in Rukongai, Dai Sanji was always very well taken care of. Her father being a simple citizen, and her mother being a member of the Gotei 13, Dai Sanji had aspirations as a youth to join this group. Being quite opinionated, Dai Sanji got in trouble significantly for her loud mouth and hot temper. When old enough to wield a simple weapon; she confronted her mother about wanting to be 'just like her' and to join the military as soon as she could to protect others. Taking this as a good sign; her mother knew her daughter's interest and ream would not simply fade away. A good goal; she took lessons from her mother to begin her journey into the world of souls. Upon reaching the age of thirty-five, Dai Sanji was admitted into the Shino Academy. The following years revealed her to be a hard worker, and even if things did not come naturally to her, Dai Sanji focused on perfecting herself so she could be on the top of the grades. When in failure; she would not doubt herself, she would simply repeat the tests and classes she needed to. Despite her ineptitude with natural gifts, Dai Sanji had an affinity with being adaptive and had a very quick learning curve. Showing that no matter the circumstance was, she could do it; Dai Sanji proved to the Gotei 13 that she was ready to join their ranks, and she was instilled into the Second Division. Teenage Years Graduating at the age of one hundred and sixteen, Dai Sanji went on to serve as a messanger and relay for the Second Division as a fill in position until she could further mature and grow stronger in spiritual knowledge and power. This was a cycle for her; taking on as many jobs as she could, and when in free time she would train. Feeling important to the group, Dai Sanji would wait patiently for her promotion and waited for acknowledgement of her skill set to be noticed. Which it slowly was. With horr, Dai Sanji watched as the events that took place in the Winter War. Traitors, horrors, and the rise of Hollows put her into a more serious phase of her life. Knowing she had to take part in the cause, Dai Sanji doubled her efforts within the Gotei 13. The seeming 'end' forged her into a seemingly different person. As the casualities rose, and as what seemed like the end was occuring, Dai Sanji was promoted to a higher seat placement in reserve. Fighting against minor Hollows that might invade Soul Society, and against menos or adjuchas level Arrancar with her comrades, Dai Sanji played her small role in the war. And as the battlefield slowly settled... Dai Sanji waited patiently for the day that she would become a lieutenant, and eventual captain of her division. Adulthood After the many long years passed, Dai found her place as lieutenant in the Second Division under a new Captain. Pride in herself; and pride in her from her mother, Dai Sanji focused on furthering her skills. In these years, Dai Sanji became fully matured, training going further then it ever had. Even to desperate areas, Dai Sanji made it evident that she would be an essential part of her Division. Synopsis Ballet of Blood, Orchestra of Embers Second Chapter: Preparation Abilities *Expert Swordsman: the art of using the blade, Dai Sanji knows very well. Utilizing an acrobatic style of flips, twirls, spins, and coupled with hand to hand combat techniques, she is quite capable of keeping an opponent on the defensive. Dai Sanji has alot of strength put behind her attacks, enough to break a solid defensive stance, she has utmost faith in her attacks. Using cheap tactics to subjugate her foes, Dai has no qualms with 'cheating' or not playing by the books, as was the way she was taught. Fighting with a furiousness that would suggest she has the desire to kill, Dai Sanji sticks with that ideal in mind. When in combat, she will no bother taking pity on her foes, slicing and dicing an enemy in various ways, even decapitating limbs or appendages as to keep the foe from further challanging her. **'''Senmaioroshi: (lit, Japanease for Thousand Page Wholesale, 千枚卸) A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. *'Hand to Hand Combat Specialist': Being quite effecient in the art of hand to hand melee, Dai Sanji knows many ways to destroy her enemy with a brutal assault of fists flying and feet kicking. Quick and agile, Dai Sanji utilizes palm strikes to destroy her enemy. Using below the belt tactics, as she does with her swordsmanship, Dai Sanji will focus down using an enemy's weakness against them. Whether it be little flaws, such as longer hair, etc. Dai Sanji fights as an animal would when cornered; unpredictable. Erratic and bloodthirsty to see her foe taken down, she will stop at nothing to see them torn to shreds. **'Raiōken': (lit, Japanease for Thunder King Fist, 雷王拳): A Hakuda technique involving a serial of rapid punches. Using this technique deals considerable damage, as it can crack through an Arrancar's steel skin, and a medium amount of area surronding the victim. Further more, she can enhance the speed of these punches by using the same principle as Shunpo goes by. **'Chōhigezutsuki': (lit, Japanease for Super Stubble Headbutt, 超ヒゲ頭突き) A technique where a head butt attack is used with such force that it sends an opponent flying backward a considerable distance. By enhancing her own physical strength with spiritual pressure, she can give her headbutt a much more considerable kick, giving it the power to knock her foes through several buildings. *'Shunpo Expert': Moving as a blur of black and white on the battlefield, Dai Sanji can burst past an opponent's view within seconds. Moving so quickly as for foes to be able to phase through her physical form if she is at her peak speed. Her attacks coupled with her Shunpo deals considerable damage, Zanpakuto or otherwise; coming off so quickly that the wounds might take one or two seconds to become evident. Vanishing and reappearing in a matter of seconds; visible as multiple figures at her peak speeds, Dai Sanji uses this quite often when taking down her foe, even going as far as cloaking her spiritual signature, as to not be found when on the assault. *'Minor Kido User': Knowing little of the art of Kido, Dai Sanji focuses more on her other arts, and does not train herself very profeciently as her other arts. This is also the factor that kept her hindered in the Shino Acadamy. Being unable to master certain phrases, or utilize specific frequencies that certain Kido's follow. This by itself is the sole discouraging ideal that keeps Dai from practicing fervently in the 'magic' arts. *'Expert Analyzer': When in combat or in average day life, Dai Sanji has a way of adapting and learning about her targets, mission, and techniques. When doing this, she can take note of how long things take, how much of what they are capable of, and where it might next come from. Knowing full well the usefulness of knowledge of one's foes and tactics on the battlefield, she uses this to her utmost prime. Stats Zanpakuto Chōshinsei, (lit, Japanease for Supernova, 超新星) is a fire based Zanpakuto wielded proudly by Dai Sanji, takes the form a tanto arm blade connected to one of her gauntlets; albeit this can be detached to wield normally. A smooth hilt, Choshinsei's base is wrapped within crisscrossing x-patterns of black and grey fabric, with two small senbon hanging from twin threads, this are used as a counterbalance and for other tactical means. Shikai: To initiate the Shikai of her Zanpakuto, Dai Sanji must utter the words: Burn the earth, and rattle the skies! '(''Chikyū o moyasu to sora o garagara, 地球を燃やすと空をガラガラ) Upon doing this, Choshinsei grows by half it's length, becoming a full katana, along with this, the blade is thicker then average, making it more potent in mass, and for more force, albeit the weight now favors the tip of the blade, rather then fully balanced. Several small holes also form on both sides of the blade along the edge, near the hilt, in the middle, and near the end. Each of these contribute to it's Shikai. *'''Shikai Special Ability: As mentioned; the several holes that take presence on the blade form of Choshinsei's Shikai, when so desired, Dai Sanji can choose to do one of the two. It can either suck in spiritual pressure and the surronding oxygen in the air, depriving beings caught in it from the life sustenance, as well as powering her own power supply. This can also be used to enhance her flame based attacks. Or, it can be used to exude a spiritually empowered oxygen; allowing her flames to burn more fervently, as well fanning the flames she has already sent out to the field of battle. Due to the nature of her Zanpakuto, the stronger the spiritual energy is in an area, the more powerful her abilities and techniques shall be. In the human world, they would be at their weakest, while spiritual realms such as the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, would grant her powers to be increased 7-11 fold. This in nature attributes to her soul as well, while in Shikai she obtains more speed, a stronger soul, and better offensive capabilities in areas to which reishi is strongest. *'Nobi': (lit, Japanease for Wildfire, 野火) when Dai Sanji needs to, she can form a high amount of vibrating molecules on the blade of her Zanpakuto, superheating the steel's edge. This augments her weapon's offensive nature immensely, giving her the power to cut/saw her way through defenses, as well as having the distinct nature to resonate a unique frequency that gives it a stronger potential to damage a foe's Zanpakuto. *'Kasō': (lit, Japanease for Cremate, 火葬) with the power absorbed into her being, Dai Sanji can form a high amount of spiritual pressure with condensed fire at the tip of her sword; allowing her to fire off the energy like a deadly spiritual gun, the heat in the weapon enough to melt through many a foe and object. Or, she can attempt to keep the energy condensed at the tip, allowing her stabbing potential to have a similiar (but weaker, and more consistant) effect. *'Nokoribi': (lit, Japanease for Ember, 残り火) by utilizing the holes in her blade, or with her mouth, Dai Sanji can spray a shower of embers all around herself, giving her foes a distraction, and for some cover. But by being amplified by her Shikai's special ability, she can cause the embers to turn into huge blazing firebolts towards all around her; along with adding a spinning motion to her own body can cover a large area in fire. *'Jōki Kinko': (lit, Japanease for Steam Vault, 蒸気金庫) to produce a large amount of cover for herself, Dai Sanji can exude a large amount of steam from her mouth, breathing out an exponential amount of it in the area, to give herself cover. This steam also shrouds her own spiritual energy's signature, allowing her to evade detection. Also deals minor burns as damage. *'Suishin': (lit, Japanease for Propulsion, 推進) allowing herself to funnel some of the fire energy from her Zanpakuto, Dai Sanji can transfer it to her body, heating up her body, as well as speeding up her metabolism. Supercharging her nervous system, Dai Sanji can give herself majorly increased natural speed, as well as doubling her speed while using Shunpo. Note: Dai Sanji has not yet obtained her Bankai, it is displayed purely for the Author's pleasure. Bankai: to initiate her Bankai, Dai Sanji must state the command: Open Hell's Gates, (Jigoku no mon o hiraku, 地獄の門を開く). Once done, a mask will form over her face, a visage of an oni, painted with whites and deep reds. Little is changed with Choshinsei's form, the only difference is that the user can now form an additional copy of Choshinsei: this giving her the ability to dual wield katanas. Bankai Special Ability: The holes that once presided on Choshinsei now form all over her armor as well, including the fact she will now exude the enhanced oxygen from her lips. Dai Sanji will no longer require oxygen while in this state, as well, she will no longer have the needs of a heart or lungs in most cases; allowing her to live through major internal damage. The final trait of her Bankai is that Dai Sanji's spiritual energy now raises the temperatures around her, dehydrating most victims with intense heat, steel becomes immeasurebly hard to keep in contact with; melting with flesh. This intense heat increases the closer one gets to Dai Sanji, but is no means weak in any aspect, degrees reaching as hot as 5,505*C on her imediate person; the equivilant of the sun's surface. Causing nature to turn to ashes, water to steam, and various other dangerous effects. This increase in heat also grants Dai Sanji the attributes over various other aspects attributed to heat. Thermal radiation, heat conduction, mass transfer, and thermoelectricity. Heat conduction, allowing Dai Sanji to augment the air and molecules around her, distorting the senses that rely on sight, smell, and noise. Mass transfer allowing her to alter her own physical mass, increasing speed and power dramatically, hitting foes with force 10,000% more then she was once capable of, vanishing with speed to become an army of copies. Thermal radiation generated from her abominable heat production, causing burns deep into a foe's skin and muscle tissue; a slow paced long term poison aura forming from her being. The last trait allowing her to also now grant her abilities to produce dangerous abilities that take the shape of dangerous electrical currents. *'Fire and Heat Manipulation': The ability to produce, control heat and flames is underneath Dai Sanji's rule once she has entered this form. Taking it under her will power she will use the flames as an extension of her power, letting out bursts of fiery jets towards her enemy. The flames produced are compared to the solar flares from a sun, destroying everything in it's path if hit by it. She can also choose to shoot it from any point of her body, not limited to using her mouth and hands/feet to conjure the flames. Amplifying heat as well, she can cause her body to produce such degrees as to disintergrate a foe if coming into direct physical contact with them. This heat has been described as above. Forming flashes of heat, she can also create flash bangs of thermoelectric energy from her body or as concussive tools. *'Mass Production/Reduction Control': With the ability to generate so much heat from her body, she also gains the attributes much like a sun, producing gravity and mass at will. The ability to annhilate a foe by using sheer supplementary mass transfer from her heat generated to increase her speed and power ten thousand times over what they were once before. She could vanish in the blink of an eye, and slay an army of foes before they would be able to react to her. However, condensing this much mass and using it without strain is considerably harder for Dai Sanji. Enough strength to collapse a foe's body into a bloody mulch, crushing bones and breaking through high level defenses. As well, she forms a gravity center around her being, crushing and condesing objects and beings as they reach closer to her epicenter (she being the epicenter itself), slowly pulling foe's towards her the more heat she produces, as well as the same gravity effect being for her flames, drawing objects/enemies towards it. *'Combustion': Akin to her old techniques, Dai Sanji can now cause her spiritually-enriched oxygen molecules to detonate at will. The more that she produces, the larger the explosion will become. Carried to it's highest potential, she can cause a vast region to be ignited into a cremated burial ground at will, the longer the fight lasting: the more damage she can deal with the explosion. Along with this, with extreme focus, as well as severely draining her, Dai Sanji can cause the oxygen particles that her foe has breathed in her from her passive ability to explode within their host-victim, causing major internal damage. It has even been noted to completely erupt while a mass of the particles were in an enemy, and send their body into a mist of red. *'Immersing Spiritual Power': Described to all those that have seen and faced the demise at the hand of her Bankai, it has been given the description: "As if to stare into the Sun itself". Generating as much spiritual energy as a reishi star would be in comparison, it is her generator of power, allowing her to do the things she can while in her Bankai state. Burning this energy much like a star does when using her attacks, it would take considerable training to overcome and master the draining on her spiritual tanks. However, with it's massive benefits, Dai Sanji has stated that with even a time limit of five minutes, she would easily be able to destroy a foe regardless of the drawbacks. She has been prohibited from using this while in the Soul Society. Quotes "We choose who we become, and we have the power to forge that path. We are not abject beings that are swayed by a tide called luck, chance, or destiny. WE are our own destiny makers, we do not need to be under the assumption that it is anything less then this. As Shinigami, we are protectors. But we are by choice; we are by our soul's strength. We serve because we have a desire to see these worlds in order. Nothing can change that, not foe, nor circumstance, nor event. We stand as Shinigami; as friends, as family, as comrades. Not because we need to, nor because we have to. But we have a mutual bond... a mutual goal; because we want to." Trivia *Dai Sanji's appearance is based off of Lan Fan from Full Metal Alchemist. *Dai Sanji's Bankai abilities are partially based on Susanoo's techniques. *Dai Sanji is my first character on this wiki. Category:Female Category:Gotei 13 Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Lieutenant Category:2nd Division Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters